<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unknown Beacon by PHL_Plane_Spotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951242">An Unknown Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter'>PHL_Plane_Spotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Rey, and Co. get a beacon from the unknown regions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unknown Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after TROS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day on Yavin IV. Poe was in the skies teaching a whole new batch of Resistance recruits. Even though Palpatine has been defeated, you have to remain ready, just in case. Rey was meditating. Finn was teaching blaster practice for resistance troops, and Chewie was doing routine maintenance on the Falcon, it takes a lot of work, and patience to keep the venerable bird flying. Poe had caught up with Finn and Rey when Chewie came running over, "Chewie, your talking too fast, I can't understand what your saying." She said, annoyed, Chewie slowed down, and repeated what he said, "What did he say?" Finn asked, "I've known him for over two years and I still can't understand him." Finn said, earning an accusatory glare from both Rey and Chewie, "He said that he just picked up a distress beacon from the Unknown Regions" Rey said, slightly alarmed. "Oh know," Poe said, slightly worried, "what if we're not done with the First Order" "I say we go." Finn said. BB-8 beeped in agreement the former Stormtrooper, "Alright, we'll go. But if this turns out to be a trap, I'm going to have both your heads, you understand." Rey said, causing the two men to nod. "Let's take the Falcon, Chewie, is she ready to go." Chewie roars out in agreement, and the three humans, Wookie, and Droid board the aging YT-1300 and prepare for a journey. After plugging in the coordinates of the distress beacon, Rey informs the others that it will take approximately 2 days to reach the destination. </p><p>**Time Skip: 2 Days Later** </p><p>Due to atmospheric irregularities, it was a bit of a challenge to land, but due to superb piloting skills from both Poe and Chewie, the Falcon landed without a hitch. Getting out of the ship, they looked around for a while. Then, they discovered what looked like the remains of a Star Destroyer. Just one issue, this Star Destroyer looked Imperial, not First Order. This threw the trio into confusion, if any Star Destroyer was going to be here, it was more likely was going to be a First Order one, because of the close proximity to Exegol, with that planet only being some 200 light years from their current location. They looked both inside and outside the Star Destroyer. Although barely legible, there was a name on the side of the hull, Rey read the name out loud, "Chimaera." After some more investigating, Chewie pointed to a figure off in the distance. Approaching the figure, they quickly determined that he was in fact a human, he wore tattered, orange clothes, clothes that have to be at least 30 years old. He had long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Approaching the man, he turned around, he had sparkling electric blue eyes with a twin scar under his right eye. Rey was in shock, about two days ago, she had a vision about this very person, in her vision, he told her his name, "Your Ezra Bridger, hero of Lothal." Rey said, causing both Finn and Poe to look at her as if she had ten heads. "I am" is all he said, How did you end up here?" Poe asked, Ezra took a deep breath, "It's a long story" Ezra said, and they all made their way back to the Falcon. Once they were seated inside, Ezra began his story, "We were liberating my homeworld of Lothal. I had led one final mission where I was told by the force that the only way to successfully drive off the Imperials was to sacrifice myself. I had several of my friends go out and transmit on frequency zero, that attracted a flock of Purgill's. They came to Lothal and wiped out most of the Imperial fleet that was blockading the planet. Then, the rest of the Purgill's wrapped up the ships in their tentacles. With my guidance, the Purgill's removed the Empire off of the planet one and for all, after a while, the Purgill's dropped us off right here, where I've been for the last 37 years." After Ezra finished his story, the others just sat in stunned silence. "Well, we should get going, it's going to be a long ride back to Yavin IV" Poe said, and got up, but Ezra stopped him, "Not Yavin, rather, Lothal, we should head to Lothal. I would like to see it. Ezra said, and Poe, Finn, and Rey just looked at each other. With nobody objecting to Ezra's Demands, Poe punched Lothal's coordinates into the Navi-Computer, and they headed off. </p><p>**Time Skip: 2 Days Later**<br/>
Sabine Wren had just her/Ezra's Tower and headed for the Capitol City of Lothal. She was Meeting up with both Hera, her son, Jacen, Zeb, and Kallus for lunch. Finishing up their meal, The group made their way back to the tower when a ship landed right next to the tower, "Hera, were we expecting guests, today?" Sabine asked, the aging Twi'lek just shook her head, "No, I don't believe so. But, that ship almost looks like the Millennium Falcon" Hera pointed out. "Well, if their dragging us into another battle, I'm telling them to leave, and never come back." Jacen Syndulla said, he has grown up from the little child into an accomplished pilot, almost as good, if not better than Hera herself. Walking up to the ship, the door opened up, and Rey, Poe, Finn and BB-8 came out, "What brings you here?" Hera asked, with a gentle smile, Rey simply took a breath, "Well, I thinks it's better that you see for yourself." Rey says, and points to the ramp. Out comes a figure with copper skin, electric blue eyes, twin scars underneath his left eye, and blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sabine simply faints. Zeb's jaw drops, if it weren't attached to his mouth, it certainly would have been on the floor, Hera pushes her hand to her heart, after taking a few moments to compose herself, she walks up to the figure, and wraps her arms around him, as he does the same, "Hi, Hera, I missed you." He said, I missed you too, Ezra. After they broke apart, Ezra walked over to Sabine, and shook her, she eventually awoke. "Ezra, is that you. Are you really Alive??" Sabine asked, Ezra flashed his signature smile, alive as ever." He said, Sabine then proceeded to smack him, "What was that for??" Ezra asked, mocking hurt, "Just to make sure that your alive, what are my favorite things?", She demanded, Ezra then said every one of Sabine's favorite things, after he finished, Sabine started crying, this time, tears of joy, "I missed you, Ezra, don't you dare let Purgill's take you away ever again!" She said, through her tears, "I promise" he said, and the two kissed. Then they were joined by Hera, Zeb, Jacen in Kallus. For the first time in forever, Hera  felt like her family was whole again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by "The Light Has Always Been There" by AllThatIs_Gold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>